Pesadillas
by Naranja de fresa
Summary: -Tenía miedo Marceline, miedo de que te hicieran daño por el simple hecho de que te quería .-


-¿Marcy estas despierta?-

-Marceline se encuentra ocupada en estos momentos deje el mensaje después de la señal poooooom- Si me soy sincera, me encantaba que me despertara notando como sus manos acarician mi piel y que al abrir los ojos lo primero que viera fueran los suyos .

-joo , Marcy venga , despierta es importante -

-Princesita ¿qué quiere a estas altas horas de la noche? , ¿Un beso quizás?-Mi cuerpo se elevó rápidamente colocándome encima de ella -¿o quizás quieres otra cosa?-Adoraba cuando sus mejillas se cambiaban del rosa al rojo mientras la besaba

-No …Marcy…yo…tuve un sueño

-¿Un sueño de adultos ? si quieres lo podemos hacer realidad –Cuando mis manos acariciaron su cuello , note como todo su cuerpo se inundaba en un enorme escalofrió como si de un tsunami se tratase

-No Marcy , era una pesadilla-

-Espera, ¿Desde cuándo hacer esto con migo se ha convertido en una pesadilla para ti eh?-

-No estoy hablando de eso, es otra cosa, si dejaras que te lo contara quizás me entenderías.-

Y guardando todas las ganas que tenia de morderle el cuello me senté a su lado ,en verdad sus ojos y su tono de voz parecían algo preocupados

-Venga dime que pasaba en tu pesadilla , y por favor dime que no era nada con Finn o no podre controlar mis celos majestad

-No , tranquila . Bien empiezo ,estábamos en un país diferente, un mundo distinto, alternativo más bien, estábamos todos Finn,Jake , laidy,tu…La cosa es que ellos nos estaban persiguiendo por el simple hecho de querernos , Marceline nos querían matar .

-Estoy segura de que Finn quiere matarme incluso en este mundo –Mi risa tuvo que resonar en todo el Dulce reino porque la cara de Bonnibel fue todo un cuadro.-Perdón sigue –

-Marcy en ese mundo no veían normal que dos chicas se quisieran, éramos como aquella vez que convertí en zombies a todas las chuches , rehuían de nosotras, nos miraban mal , no podíamos ni andar por la calle sin que nos amenazaran . Tenía miedo Marceline, miedo de que te hicieran daño por el simple hecho de que te quería .

-oh venga Bonnie , sabes perfectamente que nadie puede acabar con migo , soy invencible –

-Marceline en serio , Nos odiaban , les daba igual que nos quisiéramos , no les importaba . Querían exterminarnos como a una plaga de mosquitos . Oh Marceline y¿ si eso está pasando en algún lugar? Y si dos chicas como nosotras no pueden ser felices por lo que diga la gente o porque tiene miedo de ser discriminadas, …. ?-

-Venga Bonnie sabes que no te dejaría irte de mi lado incluso si me amenazan con otra guerra , y si te preocupa que otras personas lo estén pasando mal por algo así , no te preocupes preciosa-posando un leve beso en su frente y obligándola a tumbarse – encontraran la manera de amarse y lucharan por estar juntas , ¿en ese sueño solo estaba bien visto la relaciones entre hombre y mujer ?

-si

-Pues te confirmo querida princesa, poniendo en juego a mi querido Hambo, que ningún hombre podrá quererte más que yo , Y ninguna persona podrá decirme que quererte está prohibido . –

Como le dices a la personas que más quieres que sus peores pesadillas son tan reales como el amor que siento por ella mientras le apartas un mechón de su linda frente.

Como le puedo confesar que incluso yo tengo miedo de que en algún momento de mi vida deba de dejarla sola para protegerla mientras sus brazos me rodean.

Que tendré que hacer alguna locura para que me odie y así conservar su reino mientras sus pies intentan encontrar el calor de los míos.

Como puedo advertirla que si eso llegara a pasar lo nuestro acabaría para siempre mientras me besa.

No puedo engañarla pero mientras este todo bien aquí no voy a ser yo quien vuelva hacer llorar esos preciosos ojos azules.

Pero como si de un telepata se tratase sus ojos quedaron fijos en los míos haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara -Marceline pase lo que pase nunca dejare que te vayas,diga lo que diga la gente , prefiero dejar de ser princesa si mi reino no permite un amor como el nuestro .

-Entonces me tendré que convertir en tu problema.

-Se mi problema Marcy .


End file.
